Das Zweite Herz
by Nyra Makani
Summary: Eine eigene Geschichte die durch Inception Form gewann. Sorans Leben ist ein Albtraum. Wie gut das seine Träume es nicht sind. Hier ist er mächtig und geliebt, alles was er im echten Leben nicht ist. Und dann kommt Alice zurück und aller gerät durcheinander...


Freitag, 28.11

Soran

Soran schlug die Augen auf. Es war noch zu früh, aber er konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Also starrte er die Dunkelheit an, die sein Zimmer durchtränkte. Er betrachtete die verschiedenen Farben des Morgens, als dieser leise schleichend über den frischen Schnee in sein Zimmer kroch. Soran hasste den Morgen. Er war das Ende einer friedlichen Nacht. Der fahle Geruch der aufgehenden Sonne mischte sich in seine Träume, stahl mit blassen Finger die Farben, unhaltbar wie der Nebel, der durch die Finger schlüpft.

Langsam stellte sich die mechanische Gehorsamkeit seines Körpers gegen seinen Willen und er entknotete sich aus der Decke, endgültig die Sicherheit der Nacht verlassend, um sich mit aller Kraft, die er aufzubringen vermochte, einem weiteren Tag zu stellen. Sein Herz wurde für einen Moment etwas leichter, als er auf den Kalender sah. Freitag. Er hatte es fast geschafft. Vielleicht würde der heutige Tag ihm mit Rücksicht auf seine furchtbare Woche Gnade erweisen. Doch er wusste, dass er diese Hoffnung eigentlich in den Wind schlagen konnte. Biologie. Heute würde mehr als nur furchtbar werden. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken einfach nicht zur Schule zu gehen, sich wieder ins Bett zu legen und zu schlafen, oder vielleicht auch in die Stadt zu gehen. Seine Mutter war nicht da, er könnte etwas kochen. In den Park gehen oder zum Hundezwinger. Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Er könnte Teddy wieder besuchen und mit ihm spielen und spazieren gehen. Es würde toll werden.

Doch ungeachtet dieser Gedanken, dieser Fantasien, stand er auf, zog neue Klamotten aus dem Schrank und tappte durch den dunklen Gang ins Bad. Grüßend starrte ihm ein blasser Junge, mit dunkelblauen, fast schon schwarzen Augen, aus dem Spiegel entgegen. Sein schnurgerades schwarzen Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht und fiel ihm dann über die schmalen Schultern. Soran starrte eine Weile zurück, dann wandte er sich ab und band seine Haare in den üblichen Pferdeschwanz, der ihm leicht über den Rücken fiel. Ein paar Strähnen, die zu kurz waren als das er sie sich hinters Ohr schieben konnte, fielen ihm in die Augen und so kam es ihm vor als würde er die Welt durch ein Gitter betrachten. Doch er kannte das und es gab ihm seltsamerweise das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Er senkte automatisch den Kopf, so dass sich die Gitter noch weiter zuzogen.

Es schneite als er in den Bus zur Schule stieg. Er wollte nicht und der Drang die letzten Schritte einfach woanders hin, irgendwo hin zu lenken, war fast überwältigend, doch er lief weiter, stieg die Stufen des Busses hoch, und ließ sich auf einen Platz im hinteren Teil des Busses fallen. Er erkannte einige der Gesichter aber es war niemand aus seiner Klasse. Als er saß, zog er ein schwarzes Notizbuch aus seinem Rucksack und blätterte durch die Bilder auf der rechten Seite. Schwarze Tinte brannte die Erinnerungen an unzählige Nächte, an unzählige Träume, an unzählige Abenteuer auf das schwere weiße Papier. Auf der linken Seite jeder Doppelseite stand neben dem Bild eine Art Tagebucheintrag in einer fast unlesbar verschnörkelten Schrift, die sich mit endlosen Schwüngen und Schnörkeln über die Seite zog und berichtete was in dieser Nacht passiert war.

Der Geruch von Kämpfen war in schwarzen Linien gezeichnet, das Geräusch von Federn im Wind, von Blättern und Wasser, von Stimmen und Gesang. Eine unglaublich bunte Welt lag da, in schwarzer Tinte auf weißem Papier, erstarrt in Momenten wilder Schönheit und sanfter Ruhe, goldener Freude und bitterer Angst. 

Die Welt hieß Ateria, so nannten sie auch ihre Bewohner. Alle anderen nannten sie Blödsinn. Doch Soran wusste, dass es mehr waren als nur Träume. Er gelangte nach Ateria durch seine Träume, doch die Welt an sich war real, zwar ein Land in einer anderen Dimension, aber immerhin ein echtes Land.

Abrupt wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als der Bus anhielt und die bekannten namenlosen Gesichter an ihm vorbei, aus der Tür strömten. Schnell klappte er das Buch zu, nahm seine Tasche und flüchtete aus der Bustür, die nach ihm schnappte, bevor der Bus weiter fuhr.  
Unbeachtet huschte Soran über den Schulhof, immer noch mit den letzten Gedanken der Flucht spielend, und verschwand in dem riesigen Gebäude, das sich drohend über den Schülern erhob und mit tausend Augen alle in sein gefräßiges Maul scheuchte.

Soran war lange vor dem schrillen klirrenden Klingeln der Schulglocke im Klassenzimmer und begann mit schnellen sicheren Bewegungen die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht mit verschlungener kunstvoller Schrift auf der linken Seite zu verewigen. Die Linien flossen auf das Papier und schienen von selbst ihren Platz zu finden. Als die Seite genau auf das Wort genau voll war, ging er dazu über das Bild für die rechte Seite zu zeichnen. Seine Hand bewegte sich von alleine und das Spiel aus Licht und Schatten nahm Gestalt an. Augen begannen zu blinzeln und der tödliche Glanz eines Schattenzaubers spiegelte sich in der Klinge eines Wurfmessers. Blut floss und ein Umhang begann zu rascheln.

„Und, was für'n kranken Emoscheiß wird es heute, du Loser?", wurde er von einer scharrenden Stimme aus der Zeichnung gerissen. Tobias. Blitzschnell hatte er seinen Stift eingepackt, ein Löschpapier zwischen die Seiten geschoben und hatte das Buch verschwinden lassen, so dass der große Junge, der von vorne aus der Gruppe seiner Bewunderer zu ihm herüber kam, das Buch nicht in die Finger bekommen konnte. Aber Soran wusste, dass es eigentlich egal war. Tobias hatte ihn als sein Opfer auserkoren und ließ sich keine Möglichkeit entgehen ihn irgendwie zu demütigen. 

„Hast du Angst das ich dir dein Bilderbuch wegnehme? Sind da lauter Nacktbilder von deiner Freundin drinnen? Oh, entschuldige mich, ich vergaß. Du hast keine Freundin, weil niemand sich mit so einem kranken Scheißhaufen wie dir abgeben will." Soran reagierte nicht, das würde alles noch viel schlimmer machen und starrte einfach auf seine Hände, musterte die bleiche Haut und die winzigen Falten, während die Worte ihn langsam verätzten. 

„Du kleiner Scheißkerl, meinst wohl du bist besser als ich, tust so als wäre ich nicht da. Du dummes Emoarschloch." Bevor Soran ausweichen konnte, packte Tobias dessen Pferdeschwanz und zog ihn heftig nach hinten, so dass Sorans Nacken knackte. Dann rammte er Sorans Kopf auf den Tisch und Soran wurde kurz Schwarz vor Augen. Doch er sagt nichts, machte keinen Mucks. Auch alle anderen in der Klasse taten so, als würden sie nichts sehen, den Aufschlag auf dem Tisch nicht hören. Niemand legte sich mit Tobias an und alle waren froh, dass er sich auf Soran konzentrierte und sie nicht unter's Messer kamen. Und Soran nahm es ihnen auch nicht übel. Er selber würde wahrscheinlich genau das gleiche tun. Doch niemand ließ ihm die Wahl, also ertrug er es einfach, wehrte sich nicht mehr, denn das würde alles noch schlimmer machen. Er hatte sich einmal gewehrt, nicht viel, aber er hatte einmal reagiert und er hatte daraus gelernt. Nie wieder.

„Tobias, lass den Jungen in Ruhe. Du solltest ihm zu seiner mangelnden Intelligenz nicht noch mehr Probleme machen, auch wenn er es eigentlich verdient hätte. Vielleicht könnte er dann aufhören ständig den Unterricht zu stören." Soran wollte heulen. Herr Marris war da. Der Lehrer für Biologie hatte sich irgendwie in stiller Übereinstimmung mit Tobias zusammengetan und machte Soran nicht nur mit Leidenschaft für alles verantwortlich, was Tobias so an Mist anstellte, sondern bemängelte alles was Soran sich so anmaßte, vom Notizen machen bis hin zum Atmen. Sie hassten ihn nicht, es war einfach der Rausch der Macht der sie dazu verleitete, ihn immer und immer wieder zu demütigen.

Es klingelte und die letzten Nachzügler hasteten mit Büchern bepackt durch die Tür. Es begann. Marris nutzte jede noch so winzige Chance, um sich über Soran lustig zu machen und ihn mit herablassenden Kommentaren auf seinen untergeben Stand und seine schlechten Noten aufmerksam zu machen. Die meisten beachteten das Schauspiel gar nicht, doch es gab auch welche, die mit kicherten. Von vielen kannte Soran nicht mal den Namen, seit sie in der Oberstufe immer wieder bunt durcheinander gewürfelt wurden, doch sie alle kannten ihn. Soran der Freak, der Loser, der Schwache. Der, der getreten und geschlagen wurde ohne das er sich wehrte, der, der sich beschimpfen und bestehlen ließ ohne auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Manche hielten ihn für stumm, so wenig sprach er. Die meisten hielten sich von ihm fern, hatten Angst um ihren Ruf, und es gab niemanden der ihn außerhalb der notwendigen Gruppenarbeiten überhaupt beachtete.

Irgendwie schaffte es Soran durch den Tag. Die ersten zwei Stunden waren schrecklich und demütigend gewesen, doch die genaue Erinnerung verschwamm mit so vielen Stunden die genauso gewesen waren. Genau das gleiche Grauen, genau die gleiche Scham, genau die gleichen verstohlenen Blicke zu seinem Platz in der Ecke, genau die gleichen Worte, die sich langsam und genüsslich durch ihn durch fraßen. Das was danach kam, wusste er nicht mehr, die Stunden lagen im Schatten der Angst vor dem was kommen würde. Mathematik. Mit Marris als Vertretung. 

Nervös strich sich Soran die zu kurzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, doch sie fielen ihm unverrichteter Dinge wieder ins Gesicht. Er atmete aus, versuchte sich zu entspannen und trat in Marris' Klassenzimmer, wo der Mann mit dem schrecklichen Lächeln schon zähnefletschend darauf wartete ihn zu zerstückeln.  
Schnell flüchtete Soran sich in seine Ecke und bereitete sich auf eine weitere Stunde voller Schikanen vor. Schon lange hatte er den Gedanken, irgendetwas zu unternehmen, verworfen und erlaubte Marris, schreckliche blutgierige Worte auf ihn zu hetzten, die ihn zerrissen und zerfleischten, ohne das er sich wehrte. Er ließ das Lachen über sich ergehen, ignorierte das Grinsen des Lehrers und Tobias' kehlige Stimme, hörte weg wenn vereinzelte Schüler verstohlen kicherten und saß einfach still in seiner Ecke und wurde von Worten zerfressen.

Sehnsüchtig starrte er die Uhr an, versuchte den Zeiger die letzten Minuten vorzurücken. Doch es half nichts. Quälend langsam schlich der schwarze Plastikarm auf die rettende sechs zu.

„Da hinten, ich weiß wie sehr es dich verzehrt, dein zweifellos langweiliges und schreckliches Leben weiterzuführen und die Chance, die sich dir an dieser Schule bietet, zu ignorieren um in Misere zu vegetieren, aber wenn ich noch für ein paar Minuten das zweifelhafte Vergnügen deiner kurzlebigen Aufmerksamkeit habe dürfte?" Ohne irgendeine Reaktion heftete Soran seine Augen auf die Tafel hinter Marris' Kopf. 

„Danke." Nun wandte Marris sich an die ganze Klasse und seine Stimme verlor sofort ihren herablassenden Ton. 

„Noch eine Ankündigung bevor wir alle Wochenende haben. Nächste Woche kommt eine neue Schülerin. Ein paar von euch werden sie noch kennen, immerhin war Alice King vor drei Jahren schon an dieser Schule. Manch von euch wissen, wie es ist an eine andere Schule zu kommen und ich wollte euch bitten, sie morgen willkommen zu heißen. Und Soran, bitte keine deiner kranken Spielchen und auch keine sexuelle Belästigung. Wegen deiner primitiven Flirtversuche ist sie immerhin gegangen, und im Gegensatz zu deiner lästigen Wenigkeit, war sie immer eine angenehme Schülerin." Das Kichern der Klasse ging in dem Scharren von Stühlen und dem Rascheln von Papier unter, als die Klasse wie eine Herde Tiere aus dem Klassenzimmer ins Wochenende grölte.

Soran schulterte seinen Rucksack und wollte leise verschwinden, doch an den Schließfächern packte ihn eine starke Hand am Kragen und schmetterte ihn gegen die Metalltüren. Tobias siegessichere Gesicht starrte ihn an.

„Ich weiß, dass Alice und du früher Freunde wart, bevor sie deinetwegen gegangen ist. Aber jetzt gehört sie mir, klar? Du hast dich von ihr fernzuhalten, ansonsten…" Tobias beendete den Satz mit einem ordentlichen Tritt in Sorans Schienbeine. Der Schmerz jagte durch seine Nervenbahnen in sein Gehirn und ließ ihn das dumpfe Pochen an seiner Stirn vergessen. Er fiel hin, zuerst nur auf die Knie, doch dann zog er sich zu einem kleinen knochigen Ball zusammen uns betete, dass Tobias es mit dem Tritt belassen würde. Und tatsächlich drehten sich die teuren Sneaker von ihm weg und schritten stolz den Gang hinunter. 

Soran wartete bis der Schmerz abgeklungen war und alle Schüler verschwunden waren, damit niemand seine Tränen sah, dann rappelte er sich auf und hinkte davon. Es tat weh, doch er kannte seinen Körper inzwischen gut, er wusste, dass er weit davon entfernt war nicht gehen zu können. Sogar das Hinken war eigentlich nicht nötig, aber es machte das Laufen angenehmer und der Schmerz verlor an Intensität. 

Er wollte endlich nach Hause. Er wollte endlich weg, sich in sein Zimmer einschließen und schlafen. Der Bus kam schnell und Soran ließ sich dankbar auf einen freien Einzelplatz fallen. Dann lenkten ihn seine rasenden Gedanken von seinen schmerzenden Beinen ab.  
Alice würde wiederkommen. Alice. Er kannte sie schon seit sie im Kindergarten waren, gefühlt ein ganzes Leben. Seitdem waren sie Freunde geblieben, waren immer in der gleichen Klasse gewesen, hatten eigentlich alles zusammen gemacht. Vor drei Jahren, in der achten Klasse, war sie weggezogen mit ihrer Familie, warum hatte sie ihm nie erzählt.

„Deinetwegen."

Soran schob die Stimme aus seinem Kopf und versuchte sich an das Mädchen mit den honigblonden Haaren und den schokoladenbraunen Augen zu erinnern. Ob ihre Nase immer noch mit Sommersprossen übersät war? Und ob sie immer noch die Zahnspange hatte, wegen der sie nie lachen wollte, damit man sie nicht sah, worin sie aber immer kläglich versagt hatte? Und ihr Lachen. Ob es immer noch das Gleiche war? 

Als der Bus an seiner Haltestelle hielt, sprang Soran auf, hatte vollkommen die wunde pochende Stelle an seinen Beinen vergessen und keuchte auf als der Schmerz wieder in sein Bewusstsein schnappte. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen humpelte er auf den Ausgang und dann auf sein Gartentor zu. Die Winterluft kühlte die Prellungen ein wenig, doch trotzdem war es eine Erleichterung als er es endlich geschafft hatte die Treppen zu erklimmen, sich auszuziehen und mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ins Bett fiel. Noch hing das Licht der Sonne schwach im Himmel, er musste sich beeilen. Hastig kramte er eine Palette Tabletten unter seiner Matratze hervor und spülte eine davon mit abgestandenen Wasser hinunter. Die Schlaftablette gehörten eigentlich seiner Mutter, doch sie bemerkte den Verlust nie und er brauchte sie ja nur um die Wochenenden durchzuschlafen. Früher hatte das mit einer viertel Tablette geklappt, doch sein Körper hatte sich angepasst und inzwischen brauchte er eine ganze Tablette um von Freitag bis Montag zu schlafen. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass das gefährlich war und dass er süchtig war, doch sein Verstand war schwach und sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb erschöpft. Und so schloss er die Augen und schlief ein, völlig gleichgültig ob er nun wieder aufwachen würde, oder ob er sich diesmal überschätzt hatte.


End file.
